Impossible
by Epinephrine
Summary: Kotone runs out on Silver during their wedding and finds herself in the presence of the oh so wonderful Green. With no one to turn to, she moves in with him and they both find out that living with each other may be impossible. Green/Kotone, slight Silver/Kotone
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The petite brunette ran as fast as she could with a tight grip on the long, beautiful white dress she was wearing. Why was she doing this? She was the Champion. She defeated _Red._ She shouldn't have been terrified of this. She shouldn't have found herself turning on Silver and running out on their wedding.

With her Pokemon left at home, Kotone had no idea what to do. In fact, she was _far_ from home. She was running from Pallet Town. It had been Red's idea that Silver eventually agreed to.

"_It's a quiet and pretty place." _He had promised, and Kotone didn't disagree. He was right. It _was_ quiet. It _was_ pretty. That wasn't the problem.

_It was her._

Finally, Kotone had made it to Viridian City, succeeding in getting mud on her dress and ripping it. Her heart was pounding loudly, and she could still picture Silver's hurt face when she turned to run. She suddenly felt alone. She wanted her Pokemon.

"Kotone?"

She nearly screeched and turned around. Oh. _It was him._

Standing in front of her was Green wearing a concerned look instead of his usual smirk.

* * *

I thought I'd be writing more fanfiction so this is to keep me writing. This didn't turn out as perfect as I wanted, but we'll have to wait til it progresses. I may update on the weekends. I'm not sure. School begins in a few weeks so I'll be busy when it rolls along. But, til then, here you go!

P.S. They're three years apart considering HeartGold and SoulSilver takes place three years after Red/Blue/Yellow.

I love y'all :-)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

Neither brunette moved. Green's brown eyes contained the same emotion as Kotone's own—worry. It's not like he didn't have a reason to not worry, because he did.

Kotone's face was streaked with makeup and tears. Her hair, which had been down in curls, clung to her wet cheeks. She was still holding up her ivory dress, and he noticed that her shoes were gone. Scratches and small streaks of blood were decorations from the ankles down. How she managed to make it to Viridian City without being attacked by a wild Pokemon was an excellent question.

"G-Green!" She stammered, face turning as red as a tomato.

The twenty year old didn't know what to do. She could run, but _where would she go?_ She couldn't go home. Home was with Silver, and she knew that he probably wouldn't let her back into their house.

_Mom?_

No. Mom would bug her about the wedding, and ask why she took off when she'd been so hopelessly in love with Silver. _Why did she run away?_ She wasn't scared. No, that wasn't it. Suddenly, the thought appeared in her head again. _Oh, of course._

"Kotone?" Green said loudly, frightening the girl out of her thoughts. He'd been repeating her name for minutes while the girl kept a steady gaze on her toes. "Why are you dressed like that? What's going on?"

_He wasn't invited._

Kotone gulped. The wedding was small and they had invited only a couple of their friends. Hibiki and Kris went together as the perfect couple they'd always been. Her mother was there, tearing up over the absence of her husband during the most important moment in her daughter's life. Red was there and quiet, most likely predicting her escape. It_ had_ been obvious, hadn't it?

_And Green…_

What _was_ the point of even inviting Green? Silver had asked the same question when they were making invitations. They didn't even know him that well. Well, Kotone did. That wasn't the point. Silver wasn't about to let a guy who Kotone _had_ a crush on as a youngster into their wedding. Who could blame him? He was, after all, a bit charming at times.

She was eleven when she had developed an infatuation with him. She defeated him in the city that they were currently standing in. She had tea with his sister on occasions and sometimes even delivered it to her. The crush died down as she matured. However, it was Nanami who gave her Green's number. It was Nanami who made her a bit hesitant about her marriage. …_right?_

"Today…" Kotone's throat closed up and tears pricked her eyes. Green took a step closer to her in case she broke into a run. She made no movement as she finished her sentence. "Today was my wedding."

Green wasn't surprised about the wedding. Nanami had been talking about a wedding for months. When he asked if she was going to attend the wedding, her giggling stopped, and she looked him in the eyes.

"_No,"_ The look Green gave Nanami beckoned her to tell him more. _"Because it's not yours."_

"If today's your wedding, shouldn't you be there?" Green asked, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't you be there becoming Mrs. Silver… Uh…" He trailed off awkwardly. He never did know his last name.

"I ran out!" Kotone cried, covering her eyes. She was sobbing, and Green wasn't sure how to comfort her. He had never been in this situation.

"Why?"

She stopped crying and slowly looked up at him. _Why?_

"You don't have to tell me," He said suddenly. The look she was giving him was becoming unbearable. "In fact, I'll just be going now…"

"Wait!"

Kotone didn't know why she yelled. He hadn't moved an inch, and it hadn't looked he planned on doing so. Would it be normal to run off with him? To make him her shoulder to cry on? She could be with Nanami more often, and she enjoyed that idea. She needed a place to stay anyway.

"Yes?" Green's voice was laced with annoyance. One minute she's crying, and the next, she's telling him not to leave her.

"Let me live with you, please."

"Why would I do that?" He snorted.

"Remember that agreement?"

"What agreement—" He froze as he remembered the day at the Fighting Dojo. She'd bounced in without calling him. She asked for a battle, and they agreed that if she won, he would do a huge favor for her whenever she needed it. It was no surprise that she won. He just expected her to ask him to buy her ice cream.

"Green," She said softly. "I can't go home to Silver or my mother. Please."

"Fine."

Green helped her grab her Pokemon and a bag of clothing from Silver's house. Eevee made sure to jump into Kotone's arms upon her arrival. Before leaving, Kotone left a note on Silver's table along with her ring.

_I'm sorry._

Kotone knew that Green was never home with Nanami, and she concluded that he lived alone. She was right. His house was located on the outskirts of Viridian City where it was close to the gym but at the same time, not.

"You know, I was on my way to visit Nanami before I ran into you," He had told her as he unlocked the door to his house. "I'm sure it doesn't matter though."

His voice was just a faint buzz in Kotone's head as she examined where she would be living from now on. It was tidy and comfy. She had expected trash everywhere and a gross, boyish scent. Instead, it smelled like flowers.

"She was probably going to get tea anyways…" Green glanced at Kotone and stopped talking. She had changed out of the grimy dress and was in normal clothes. Her jaw was dropped slightly as if she was going to gasp at any moment.

"Green!" She exclaimed, turning to him. It was the happiest he had seen her today. "This place is lovely!"

"Thanks," He said, shrugging. "Nanami usually cleans whenever she wants."

"I can do that from now on."

Green dropped her bag by the door before following her into his kitchen. He would get that later. She was practically glowing, and she seemed to be in a better mood as soon as she changed out of the dress. Happiness was a good look on her.

"So," Green was going to regret asking this. "Why _did_ you run out on your wedding?"

* * *

Hello lovelies! I just wanted to get this out there before my boyfriend gets back from vacay. Nothing too, _TOO_ exciting happened in this chapter except for Green agreeing to let Kotone dearest stay with him. The plan for next chapter is all flashbacks. And I _do_, in fact , love Nanami so she's going to play a major role in this. Anyways, I hope it becomes enjoyable as it progresses and I write longer chapters.

I love y'all :-)


End file.
